disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny and the Sprites Theme Song
This is the theme song for the Johnny and the Sprites. It is sung by Johnny and the Sprites at the beginning of each episode. The theme was written and composed by hit Broadway and Disney songwriter/composer Stephen Schwartz, who also penned "Brightly Shining" for the series. When aired as shorts, only the first verse was played, and only with Johnny, Basil, and Ginger, as the characters of Lily and Root had not yet been added. In the full series, a new verse was added, but the lyrics were altered for the second season to reflect the fact that Johnny was no longer the only human character who could see the Sprites. Lyrics Shorts= Johnny: I came to live in this house in the woods To work on my music on my own But somehow I feel it's a magical place And somehow I feel I'm not alone I was just Johnny 'till I walked through that door But I am not just Johnny anymore... I'm Johnny... Basil and Ginger: And the Sprites! Johnny: Did you see one? Johnny... Basil and Ginger: And the Sprites! Johnny: Could you be one? Johnny, Basil and Ginger: Johnny... and the Sprites! |-|Series - First Season= Johnny: I came to live in this house in the woods To work on my music on my own But somehow I feel it's a magical place And somehow I feel I'm not alone I was just Johnny 'till I walked through that door But I am not just Johnny anymore... I'm Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Did you see one? Johnny... Basil and Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Could you be one? Johnny, Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: Johnny... and the Sprites! Sage: Nobody else sees us, it's true Ginger: There's only Johnny and now there's you! Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: So if you should rove to Grotto's Grove Come join in the song, you can sing it too, with you know who... Johnny: Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Sing along now, Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: That's our song now, All: Johnny... and the Sprites! |-|Series - Second Season= Johnny: I came to live in this house in the woods To work on my music on my own But somehow I feel it's a magical place And somehow I feel I'm not alone I was just Johnny 'till I walked through that door But I am not just Johnny anymore... I'm Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Did you see one? Johnny... Basil and Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Could you be one? Johnny, Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: Johnny... and the Sprites! Johnny and Ginger: Ginger and Johnny and Basil: Basil Johnny and Lily: Lily and Johnny and Root: Root Johnny: Sprites can be shy Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: But we're friendly Root: And cute! Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: So if you should rove to Grotto's Grove Come join in the song, you can sing it too, with you know who... Johnny: Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: Sing along now, Johnny... Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: And the Sprites! Johnny: That's our song now, Johnny, Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root: Johnny... and the Sprites! International versions Romance languages Johnny y las Hadas- "Presentacion"|Spanish Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:Johnny and the Sprites songs Category:Disney Junior songs